moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Argent Onslaught
The Argent Onslaught is a regiment of the Argent Crusade based in Hearthglen with operations spanning within the Plaguelands and beyond. Rather than taking on the visage of a row of shining knights, the Argent Onslaught is a band of brothers and sisters, most of which are looking for their second chances through the neutrality and order of the Crusade. The Onslaught is predominantly a strike force of the Crusade, designed to take on and successfully complete the most dangerous of missions. The Onslaught is divided into four main departments: Infantry, Medical, Ranged, and Magical. Following that is one minor department: Engineering First Formation The "Argent Onslaught" unit of the Crusade was formed sometime shortly after the culmination of the Siege of Orgrimmar as a response to a growing demand for smaller strike forces that the Crusade was in desperate need of at the time. With the Argent Crusade losing membership to attrition and combat, there was a shift in strategy to accommodate smaller forces to be utilized on the battlefield since it was no longer possible to field large numbers of soldiers at any given time. Not only that but in the wake at the culmination of war, several factions started to arise to take advantage of the power vacuum that formed, cropping up in the anarchic wastes that still plagued Lordaeron. Not only that, but despite the peace that should have came at the end of the War, both the Alliance and the Horde were still ramping up aggression towards one another, and the toll of numerous small skirmishes that resulted from this aggression continued to result in both dwindling numbers for the Argent Crusade, and enemies becoming bolder in their tactics. So to combat enemies that were dwindled in ranks, but fiercely more powerful and fanatical, the Onslaught Unit was formed as a means to get into a conflict, engage an enemy quickly, and leave while also being a reserve force to switch out other units on the front line. Their training encompassed all kinds of tactics that are considered abnormal, but perfect for a strike force. Training that includes rooting out entrenched enemies, serve as shock troops, intelligence gathering, infiltration, and whatever else is needed from a team that comprises of less than 30 people at one time. Current Status Currently, the Argent Onslaught Unit is stationed in Hearthglen where they are recovering and resting after a campaign that took them all over the shores of the Broken Isles. From fighting demons in Azsuna to meeting and engaging the Highmountain Tauren, all the way to the hills and valleys of Stormheim, the Onslaught Unit has been active since the Invasions. Not even returning to the comforts of the home front in Hearthglen have they been able to rest as they've been called to service at the discovery of a vast necropolis network in the Mountains of Lordaeron. As of right now, the Onslaught Unit is preparing once more to return to the Broken Isles, and rejoin the fight alongside the Silver Hand and other forces of Azeroth on the Broken Shores, after they fight through Suramar to get there. Previous Campaigns *Feralas Campaign (WIP) *Lost on Draenor Campaign'' (WIP)'' *Stonetalon Campaign (WIP) *Necromantic Triumverate (WIP) *Gorethos Demon (WIP) *Abandraz Incursion (WIP) Leaders and Officers Magus Commander Althea Brimcraft Head of Magical affairs, in charge of leading all mages, priests, and all offensive magic users onto the field along with head of research in the realm of magic. Tactician Akanos Akanos was the cold and calculating tactician of the Onslaught, this being in more ways than one. Being a man who commands the frozen arts of Cryomancy he takes control of the battlefield both with his observations of things to come and the very magic that he uses. One thing is certain for him, he puts the value of the living above all else, and will see to it hat as many lives are spared no matter the cost. Knight Captain Cocalin Blazehammer The Knight Captain is an inspirational figure among the Onslaught unit. Bold, daring, righteous, and burning with the desire to bring retribution to the enemies of Azeroth, Cocalin Blazehammer above all exemplifies what it means to be a Paladin the most among the group. Cloaked in gold armor, and often seen mounted atop his Argent Steed you can be sure that the Knight Captain will be the first to enter the field of battle, and the last to leave. Quartermaster Dr. Shi'Rizao Derenthar-Goldcloud Dr. Shi'Rizao's focus on field medicine has switched to a greater attention towards Psychology, and towards ensuring everyone has what they need when they need it. As a Quartermaster she's the one people go to when they need supplies... And even if she focuses now on healing minds, she is still a field medic for the Onslaught! Head of Medical Huajian Faoyung Recently promoted to the Head of Medical after being trained thoroughly by Dr. Shi'Rizao, Huajian Faoyung takes her duties seriously. Despite having been initially trained as a veterinarian, Huajian mastered humanoid anatomy and honed her skill with the Jade Mists to create healing that is unparalleled by any within the Unit. Chief Engineer Thomhus McOwen Thomhus McOwen is much like his father; Big, strong, and often straight to the point. However, unlike his Father, he has a sharp calculating mind that enables him to see solutions to problems that even the Tactician Akanos cannot see. Using his mastery over technology, his quick thinking, and his ability to create on the spot, he utilizes not only his strength but his mind to overcome any obstacles. As head of Engineering it's his duty to oversee the multitude of tools and gadgetry that the Onslaught Unit uses on a day to day basis. Diplomat Bjorn Blackmane Emissary for the Argents, acting liaison between the Onslaught and all other groups that may need a hand be it Argent, Cenarion, or any other neutral party. Divisions and Ranking Field Commander Commander Major Captain Champion Crusader Vanguard Soldier Trooper OOC Information Website: http://argentonslaught.enjin.com/ Twitter: https://twitter.com/ArgentOnslaught Turwinkle Interview: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MwAh57DqBmw Alignment: Neutral Good What we are essentially is an Argent Crusade themed guild with a heavy emphasis on combat events surrounding the theme of being a band of brothers. Basically, unlike the stereotypical picture people's view of an order of Paladins where all the soldiers and knights stand in gleaming and shining plate, with gold inlaid armor talking of their knighthood, and nobility ranks, we essentially RP ourselves as a group of people who are battered, injured, dirtied, and with dented armor. Essentially a group of broken people who are constantly fighting an uphill battle against evil, who reach out to anyone willing to help them Category:Argent Onslaught Category:Argent Guilds Category:Neutral Guilds Category:Argent Crusade